Oz
by Gleek4
Summary: Kurt is thrown into the land of Oz. Through his adventures and the friends that he has made, will he even want to go home? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this seems a lot like the original Wizard of Oz, but if I get enough feedback and continue, I promise that it will be alot different than the original. So, should this be continued?

* * *

><p>After a long day of being tortured by unyielding cruel names from the petty neighboring boys, Kurt rushed to the porch of his Aunt Mildred's farm where he lived. The boy was only sixteen, but he had lost his mother at the young age of six. His father passed away of a broken heart a year later, and it broke the young man's heart every time he remembered his father whispering that he reminded her too much of his deceased wife.<br>Aunt Mildred was a rough woman who took Kurt in, but she wasn't the caring figure Kurt always longed for.

"Wipe them tears away, boy!" She said with a turn of her head before spitting a bit of chew from her cheek. "Now get out in the fields before the approaching storm."

Kurt did as he was told and scampered out into the hay fields while hiking the strap of his coveralls back on his shoulders.

Sitting down upon the soft soil, the boy allowed warmth to wash over his body, and he heavily breathed in the soothing smell of growing hay. Across the field, Kurt gazed longingly at the tall hardworking farmhand.

Only a moment had passed when Kurt looked away while he remembered the words of his aunt. He had only been fifteen when he confided in her about his sexuality. Comfort is not what he received. Short sausage fingers had whipped across his soft skin, and Kurt was sent to the ground clutching at the red handprint upon his cheek.

"You're wrong, Kurt!" She had yelled looming over him as a dark cloud would a thirsty land. "You don't know what you are; you're only fifteen. Stay away from the farmhands; good workers are hard to come by these days."

"Yes, Aunt Mildred," he murmured, hurrying to scurry off the wooden floor.

Pulling back to the present, Kurt hopped off the indented ground, brushed the dirt from his denim, and avoided the gaze of the workers while he made his way to the back of the barn where he often went to relax in solidarity.

Pushing his limp bangs into place, Kurt glanced up into the puffy white clouds blemishing the blue sky.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high,<br>There's a land that I heard of  
>Once in a lullaby.<p>

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Skies are blue,<em>  
><em>And the dreams that you dare to dream<em>  
><em>Really do come true.<em>

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
><em>And wake up where the clouds are far<em>  
><em>Behind me.<em>  
><em>Where troubles melt like lemon drops<em>  
><em>Away above the chimney tops<em>  
><em>That's where you'll find me.<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Bluebirds fly.<em>  
><em>Birds fly over the rainbow.<em>  
><em>Why then, oh why can't I?<em>

_If happy little bluebirds fly_  
><em>Beyond the rainbow<em>  
><em>Why, oh why can't I?<em>

"Wow, that was like really good," a soft voice spooked Kurt, and he jumped from where he had wandered from the shade of the barn into the beaming sunlight.

There he stood, and Kurt flushed red. "Oh, thanks," he murmured.

"Why don't you sing more often? We workers sing all the time in the fields."

"Kurt! What did I say about being near the farmhands?"

"Why would she say that you can't be near us?" His confused face was adorable, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms, but she called out again.

"Come inside this instant…" her voice slowly trailed off, and Kurt looked toward the cabin and could see her wide eyes at such a far off difference. He followed his aunt's gaze to see the darkest of clouds coming his way. Spiraling down from it was a tornado unlike all others.

"Run, Kurt!" The farmhand urged, taking his hand and pulling him along to the house. The worker followed Aunt Mildred down to the cellar, but Kurt rushed into the house to search for his cat, Chrissy.

Suddenly, his world was spinning, and he clutched to his cat while squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

And as quickly as it came, the house stilled, and Kurt stood, swaying slightly.

"Chrissy," Kurt murmured clutching his little darling, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." The house was surrounded by vibrant colors. Flowers unknown to Kurt's curious eyes gleamed in the sunny day.

"Kind Sir!" A small voice squeaked, and Kurt's looked all around for the source before looking down to see and tiny young woman. "You have saved us from the Wicked Witch of the East!"

"I…what?" Kurt stumbled. "I didn't do anything."

"Why of course you did!" She smiled earnestly, "you dropped your house upon her while she was flying over our homeland."

"Where am I anyways?" Kurt glanced around again to see a few more tiny people popping out of various places and giggle at Kurt's appearance.

"Why, good Sir, you are in the wonderful land of Oz!" A small munchkin man piped up skipping out of his hiding place. "More specifically, you have landed your house in Munchkin Land."

That explained the tiny people, but how did he get here? "How am I going to get home?" Kurt mumbled more to himself than to the tiny people.

Before any other squeaking could answer his question, a far off bubble reflected a hint of a rainbow, and all the munchkins gasped and parted in order to allow the bubble to move in to the tiny town.

A woman in an oversized pink sparkling dress appeared, and upon her head sat a tall crown. In her hand was a long wand which hosted a star on the very tip.

"You must go to the Wizard, of course," the strange woman giggled. "My name is Glinda, and I am the Good Witch of the North. Look to your feet, Kurt."

His first reaction was to ask how she knew his name, but he followed her request instead and looked at his feet expecting to see the dirty brown farm boots he had been wearing before his travel. In their place was a pair of gleaming ruby red boots.

"But how…"

"Come with me, child," she waved her wand in the direction she wished Kurt to turn, and he walked by her side back to where his house sat. There, underneath his porch, was a pair of limp legs covered by stripped tights. Cringing, Kurt watch as the legs curled unnaturally and sunk under the house.

A scream broke through the happy atmosphere, and both Glinda and Kurt redirected their attention to the skies. Black smoke filled the puffy clouds, and a wicked laugh rang throughout the land.

"How did you get those shoes?" And there before them all stood a woman of green with a face long and pointed from years of torment. "Those belong to me," she sneered, and she bent to tear them from his feet, but a shook run through her feminine hands.

"Be gone, Elp-

Glinda stopped her words and looked away quickly, and the atmosphere physically tightened. Clearing her throat, she continued, "the shoes choose him."

A dazzling white smile contrasted with the green. "I'll get you and you're little kitty cat, too!" Hopping back onto her broom, she rode off into the sky with a blazing hot trail of smog.

Glinda was gone when Kurt looked to his side, and a small Munchkin took his hand. "How am I supposed to get to the wizard?"

"Just follow the yellow brick road!" the munchkin giggled pulling Kurt along into a skipping motion. Soon all the creatures were skipping alongside Kurt who smiled widely.

_Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road_  
><em>Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow-brick road<em>  
><em>Follow the yellow-brick, follow the yellow-brick<em>  
><em>Follow the yellow-brick road.<em>

_You're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz_  
><em>You'll find he is a Whiz of a Wiz is ever a Wiz there was<em>  
><em>If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because<em>  
><em>Because, because, because, because, because<em>  
><em>Because of the wonderful things he does<em>  
><em>You're off to see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!<em>

And Kurt was sent off on his way down the yellow brick road.

Then he came to a fork in the road, and he paused to study each path. Separating the paths was a hay field, and there guarding the crops was a scarecrow who pointed to the left path. Kurt didn't head directly down the left path afraid that it could be a false lead.

Looking down the right path, Kurt took one step in the direction before glancing back to the scarecrow who now pointed to the right path. Kurt halted to study it when a crow landed on its' shoulder.

The scarecrow jumped to life, franticly waving his arms. "Get off of me, shoo shoo!"

Kurt stepped back. Never before had he imagined that a scarecrow would be living, but then again, he never imagined that he was be in a land called Oz.

"Do you think you could spare a moment to help me down?" The scarecrow asked, struggling to twist around and unhook himself from the pole which held him.

Kurt approached warily, but he helped the creature down. The scarecrow wobbled on his legs for a moment, and he collapsed in Kurt would was met with the warmth of the large body. Kurt's wide eyes examined the scarecrow atop of him as they lied in the soft soil  
>below.<p>

"Sorry about that," he laughed, gathering himself and offering a hand to Kurt who took it and stood. "My name in Finn," he held out his hand again, and Kurt placed his own daintily into the other's. "That evil witch tied me to rot."

Kurt was dazed. Though his body was covered by raggedy cloth and hay stuck out from his frame, his exterior seemed almost human. He had what seemed to be actual flesh. Chocolate brown eyes smiled at him, and Kurt flushed, looking away.

"Do you happen to know which way to go to get to the Wizard?"

Finn nodded and started to head down the right path. "So why are you going to see the Wizard?"

"I don't belong here," Kurt mumbled. "I need to get back home…"

His mind trailed off as he began to think what it would be like to remain in Oz where he could start over. He wouldn't ridiculed for his sexuality in this lovely land.

"What is it?" Kurt broke out of his trance to see that he had stopped, and Finn was gazing at him curiously.

"Nothing, I'm just," he looked around to see a nearby apple orchard, "hungry."

Finn followed the other who wandered to the trees and plucked a ruby apple from a browned branch. As soon as the apple fell into his manicured hands, the branch swung and whipped across Kurt's cheek. He stumbled back shocked.

Finn hurried to his side and gathered him into his arms.

"Do you think it is funny to pull from other creatures? How would you like it if I tugged at your ears?" The other trees in the orchard joined in, and soon, the two were being pelted by apples.

"Hurry!" Finn pulled Kurt back onto the yellow path. The two walked a little farther, before Finn stopped into front of a small cottage. "It's been abandoned for ages." He looked to the darkening sky, "Would you like to stay here tonight? It'll be getting cool soon."

The other nodded figuring that it would be best to rest for a while.

"Kurt, it's time to get going. The sun has risen." Blue eyes flicked open to see that Finn was leaning over him, their faces just inches apart. Though brown orbs flickered down to plush lips, Finn moved away from Kurt.

"You have a bruise," he voice was soft, and his large calloused hand reached out to gently touch the dark spot on his cheek. A blush rose to Kurt's cheeks, and Finn smiled.

They got up and hit the road minutes later. "Look! I think I found some edible berries." Kurt plucked them, bracing himself for movement, but he was met with the pleasant surprise when the bushes didn't move.

Popping on in his mouth, he was pleased by the sweet taste of berry. A squeak came from close by, and Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin. There behind him was a man of tin who seemed to be rusted to his spot.

"Finn!" The scarecrow appeared next to him and took in the sight of the man. "Try to find his oil can."

In a matter of minutes, the man was walking and smiling.

"Thanks so much!" He laughed. "I was gathering lumber one evening when it began to rain, and I rusted. Where are you two going, anyway?"

"We are going to visit the Wizard. You see, I'm not from here. I'm trying to get home."

"I'm going to see him for brains." Kurt looked to Finn surprised. Finn only laughed before wrapping his arm around Kurt's.

"Would you mind if I came alone? All I want is heart." The two nodded, and together they sang. "We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

Kurt snuck a look at Finn every so often to see the sparkling white smile in the sun, and Kurt drank in the heavy drug that was the tight hold Finn had on him. 

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I had so many wonderful suggestions about future characters, but I had to leave them as I had planned because this fic is a mix of both Wicked and The Wizard of Oz. This chapter seems the most similar to the movie, but the next is where things will be changed up.

* * *

><p>"My name is Puck, by the way," the man of tin grinned. "I was transformed this way by the Wicked Witch when I broke the heart of her dear sister. It was unintentional, I swear! If the Wizard gives me a heart, maybe I'll be able to find someone and actually be able to love her the way she deserves to be loved."<p>

Though they had slowed to a walk, Finn and Kurt's arms were still locked, and the boy hummed softly. They approached a wild looking forest, and Finn halted Kurt.

"Stay close, danger could lurk ahead." Finn murmured, and Puck closed in on Kurt's other side.

A growling came from Finn's left, and the scarecrow wound a careless arm around Kurt's waist. Warmth radiated from Kurt's cheeks, but he continued on until a growl startled him back. Mewing, the cat leapt bravely in the bushes only to be chased out by an odd looking creature.

Anger filled Kurt, and he walked out of the scarecrow's embrace to march straight up to the figure who cowered in the shadows of the infuriated boy.

"Now why would you do such an awful thing as to chase my poor innocent cat?"

The creature broke down in tears, and Kurt got a closer look at the creature. Pointed ears rose from his shaggy blond fur, his face resembled Kurt's cat's pointed nose, a tail swished innocently along the yellow pathway, and paws covered the sobbing lion's face.

"I didn't mean to! He just scared me…don't yell at me," he sucked in a breath. "I'm such a coward…" he murmured.

The tin man stepped up, "why don't you join us and ask the wizard for some courage? I'm sure a wizard, as great as he is, would have plenty to share!"

The lion swiped at the last falling tears. "Really?" Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "I'm Sam," he smiled cautiously, and Puck's mouth dropped.

"Dude, your mouth is freaking huge! Serious, how many balls can you fit in your mouth?"

For a cowardly lion, he sure had wit because he looked over and the man of tin and whipped back, "I don't know, how many balls can you fit in your mouth?"

If tin could change color besides for rusting, Puck would have, and he adverted his eyes to the forest around them. As if they were long lost friends, Finn's arm natural would back around Kurt's petite figure, and the both leaned slightly in towards each other as they walked.

"We 're almost there!" Kurt exclaimed running to the edge of the path which filed into a field of red peeping poppies. Gathering the hands of his followers, the four of them ran through the flowers toward the sparkling green Emerald City, but Kurt soon grew weary. Legs slowing to a sluggish pace, he yawned before collapsing lightly on the flowers.

"Come on," Puck urged tugging on Kurt's hand, but the boy refused to budge.

Rubbing a paw across his cheek, Sam yawned before flopping face first into flowers.

"Well shit, what are you going to do with him?" Puck gesturing to the curled up cat before looking around for the other who remained awake only to find he crouched down next to Kurt. Oblivious to Puck's stares, Finn poked curiously at the boy's cheek for he appeared to be almost a doll.

Finn looked up at Puck, "maybe if we call loud enough someone will hear us!" As wild as the plan seemed considering they were in the middle of a field at least a mile from the city, they were in the magical Land of Oz.

"Help!" The scarecrow called out cupping around his mouth hopping to project his sound further. "We need help!" The man of tin joined in somehow thinking that jumping up and down would cause more of an effect.

Somehow in an unanswerable manner, snow filtered from the cloudless sky landing delicately on Kurt's porcelain cheek. Finn bent examining the white fluff contrasting the flush before it melted on his warm skin, and he brushed the liquid off while Kurt's wide blue eyes flickered opened.

The boy hopped off the ground while Sam stretched, still on all fours, letting his long tongue extend past his pointed teeth.

"I'm so sorry; I have no idea what came over me!" Kurt looked around frantically trying to find the cause of his sudden overwhelming drowsiness, but the group joined arms once again humming and skipping to their emerald destination.

Knocking on the door, Kurt turned back to the group smiling widely effectively stunning the scarecrow in submission, and he had to look away from the boy looking over the man of tin who gave him a knowing look.

"What do you want!" A man with an attention attracting Fu Manchu mustache peaked his head through a speakeasy mocking window with difficulty due to the green hat upon his hat.

"We want to see the Wizard," they announced together, but the man scoffed.

"_You_ see the _Wizard_?" He laughed, "Do you not understand that the Wizard is incredibly busy? He doesn't have time to deal with simply people like you."

"But he has the ruby red slippers-

Puck was cut off by the slamming of the window and the clicking of locks from the other side of the door before it widen.

"Now why didn't you say so," he smiled, "come on in!"

Never before had the four misfits seen such a beautiful land. Everything was made of green, and music played jollily. They were ushered away where smiling folks grabbed them leading to a cleaning room. A soft looking woman brushed back Kurt's bangs, brushed the dirt from his coveralls, and straightened his plaid undershirt.

The man of tin was taken for buffering, the lion purred calmly as his fur was brushed and smoothed, and the scarecrow's lost hay was replenished.

When the four were reunited, they once again linked arms and headed towards the giant doors that could only be reserved for the almighty Wizard.

A woman's scream pierced the atmosphere, and time stood still while everyone followed her pointed finger leading to the sky.

There is the clouds flew a dark figure, and behind it, black smoke was left behind. _Surrender Kurt…_Whispers sounded all around wondering who this boy was and whether or not he would surrender for the sack of the people of Oz.

The group hurried forward, but they were stopped at the grandiose doors. "The Wizard has refused your request to see him!" The man with the mustache announced before disappearing behind the window similar to the one at the entrance of the city.

Kurt sank down on the floor. "How am I every going to get home?" He thought of Aunt Mildred worrying about. Though she may have a hard outside shell, she cared deeply for her nephew, and the thought of being away from her for the rest of his life without being able to explain he had left her on purpose panged his heart.

Sam curled up by his side nuzzling his nose against Kurt's neck. "It'll be okay, Kurt. We'll find you a way home. I know that if I had more courage I would wrestle that wizard down until he personally walked you to your land where ever it might be."

Thinking over his words, Kurt scratched at a point behind Sam's ear, and the lion purred loudly in his ear rubbing further against the boy. Finn stared down at the scene without words, and Puck nudged his shoulder.

"You're going to burn a hole in his head."

Small tears ran the track of the boy's porcelain cheeks, and the standing members of the group crouched beside the distressed boy.

"Please don't cry," Sam murmured grabbing his tail and hiding his face within it, "you're going to make me cry too."

Finn wiped at the tears only to have them replaced by more. Finally, Kurt grabbed the gloved hands and held them within his own trying to gathering himself.

A whimpered sounded behind them, and they simultaneously turned to see the man at the window sobbing shamelessly. "Alright, you can to see the Wizard. You deserve to go home." The man led them half way down the long hallway lined with stain glass windows before ushering them on and turning back.

"Maybe I should turn back," Sam mumbled walking slower so he would fall behind, but Puck grabbed his arm practically dragging him behind him.

A protective arm wound around Kurt, and the boy instinctively leaned closer once again basking the warmth that radiated between the two of them.

"Who dares call upon the great and powerful Wizard of Oz?" A booming voice echoed throughout the room, and the full tenor voice caused Sam to tremble so hard that the man of tin rattled loudly.

Kurt stepped forth from Finn's reluctant release, "It is I, Kurt Hummel. I have called upon you to send me home!"

"Step back! You, scarecrow, step forward!" He did as he was told.

"Good Wizard, I have come here to ask for a brain." The Wizard scoffed, and Finn rushed back to the rest of his peers effectively tripping over his clumsy feet landing lightly on Kurt to ended on his back. While the two blushed madly and picked themselves up, Puck stepped forward rattling again as he asked for a heart.

Another scoff sent the tin man back, and hesitantly, Sam stepped forward. Before being able to ask for some courage, Sam hissed at the loud voice, fur standing on end, and his ear flattened back. Sharp claws flexed from his paws as his tail grew in size.

"Kurt Hummel, bring me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West, and I will grant you wishes. Go now!" The group ran from the room as quickly as possible, and Kurt pulled Finn along who continued to trip of his own two klutzy feet.

Kurt stroked his kitten's fur in a loving manner before setting her down. "Stay here," he whispered, heart aching at the thought of leaving his only friend from his own world in an unfamiliar place for an uncertain amount of time. "You'll be safe here, and when the time comes, I'll be back for you. The people here are kind; purr nicely, and they'll take care of you."

Patting her once more one the head, they set off as soon as they escaped the city and headed into the dark woods. Puck, the strongest of the bunch, carried along his polish ax in case of a sign of danger, but it was in vain for when the Witch's minions, creatures never seen by Kurt before, grabbed the scarecrow, Puck had no time to react.

Finn was dropped at least twenty feet from the air, and Kurt scrambled to his side gathering the lost hay in the process. "Are you quite alright?"

The scarecrow nodded pushing the hay Kurt offered back in. Just as Kurt went to help him up, one of the beasts caught him.

"Finn!" He cried out as he was carried away, but it did him no good. His entire being froze up in fear of being dropped, and he attempted to avoid looking down below at the mountainous countryside. Up above his head were ominous clouds looming ahead threatening to release a heavy storm, and to Kurt's much relief, though he didn't want to be where he was taken, he was finally reunited with the floor of none other's castle than the Wicked Witch of the West.

And there standing by her obnoxiously large crystal ball was the witch herself, but when she turned to face Kurt, she seemed almost human for a moment. Her big brown eyes shining past the green skin that repealed everyone around her, but her façade twisted into a snarl.

"I believe those shoes belong to me," her gnarled grin lit up her face, and turned over large timer. "Enjoy your last hour, Sweetie."

Laughing wickedly, she fled the room.

On the other side of the forest, the trio was still attempting to move past the beasts that slowed their progress to Kurt immensely. The lion, being tugged at by the waist, turned back hissing the creature batting his paws until claws swiped against the other's face.

The beast released him howling in pain before leaping to the skies calling along the fellow members of the pack who still lingered behind.

Back at the castle, Kurt sat helplessly at the lock wooden doors which he spent at least a good ten minutes pounding and scratching at. His eyes remained trained on the sand pouring through the thin neck of the hourglass.

He thought of his aunt working the farm alone without him, and he thought of the farmhand he had watched from afar frowning as he remember how when he finally got to speak with him, he was swept away into the crazy Land of Oz.

And then he thought of the scarecrow, the member if the odd creatures that stood out most in Kurt's mind, who smiled warmly at him and kept a protective hold around his waist.

Peeking over a rocky edge, the trio peered in to see another round of odd minions belong to none than the Wicked Witch herself.

Finn pulled them down to discuss a plan. "We have to break him out of there. If we grab a couple of those guards in the back of the pack and dress in their uniforms, we might be able to slip into the castle without being noticed."

"I don't know, guys," Sam said looking around, "maybe I should sit this one out." He went to scramble away but the others caught him by the arms.

"Oh no, you're coming with us," Puck murmured tugged him back under the cover of the hilly rocks.

From below, a low rumble of male voices sounded in a tempo keeping chant. Before the trio could execute the plan, a mumble came from behind effectively causing them to turn on a heel. There before them were guards, one for each of them.

"I'm really sorry for this," Puck muttered before lifting a heavy foot slamming it down on Sam's tail. A strangled hiss echoed throughout the hills, and the lion leapt forward at the creatures in order to free himself from the throbbing pain in his tail.

The creatures, distracted by the scrambling lion, proceeded to collapse under the pressure of the heavy fist of the tin man.

"Come on, hurry," the scarecrow rushed taking the robe of one of the guards. The last of the guards were marching into the castle when the trio snuck into the line.

"Sam, your tail is sticking."

Giving his swollen tail one last stroke, Sam tucked it under his robes, and the three loyal friends, though they had just met Kurt, went after the locked away boy. 

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em> 


End file.
